


Record

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, Seb POV, germany gp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis eguaglia il record di Michael proprio la settimana in cui Mick doveva fare il suo debutto in F1, poi rimandato per maltempo. Proprio in Germania. Non è facile per nessuno, ma più che altro è strano. E Seb da bravo padre adottivo di Mick, non lo lascia un secondo, come è giusto che sia. Anche se non si dimentica nemmeno di Lewis.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 8





	Record

**Author's Note:**

> siamo al GP della Germania, Lewis eguaglia il record di Michael Schumacher sulle vittorie, caso vuole che Mick, figlio di Michael, sia chiamato a fare le prove libere del venerdì con l’Alpha, cosa che poi non avviene per colpa del tempo brutto. Seb comunque sta tutto il tempo con Mick e si capisce ad un certo punto che gli dà appuntamento alla sera. Sempre il caso vuole che la domenica Lewis effettivamente raggiunge il record di Michael vincendo il GP, perciò Mick, ancora presente, gli regala uno dei caschi di suo padre. Lewis ne è molto colpito e toccato. Ho provato un po’ ad immaginare le due situazioni (di Seb e di Lewis) inserendo anche Mick, provando un po’ a pensare a come possa essersi sentito il giovane. PS: le foto non sono della Germania ma in quello della Toscana, però visto che in Toscana non ho scritto nulla e che in Germania non c'erano foto ho fatto così. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# RECORD

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1019.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1020.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1021.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1022.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1023.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1024.jpg)   
/Seb/

“Non l’avrei mai lasciato solo un attimo.   
Lewis sapeva, ma gliel’ho voluto dire lo stesso. Oggi sarei rimasto con lui il più possibile.   
Mi dispiace per Mick, alla fine non ha corso, non è giusto. Doveva fare il suo debutto in F1 nelle prove libere, ma alla fine per il brutto tempo è saltato. Incerti fino all’ultimo sono andato da lui ogni momento per tirarlo su, ma poi la delusione era tanta alla fine.   
Non serviva dirlo a Lewis, però ho voluto farlo.   
Stasera sono a cena con Mick il quale sa che io e Lewis siamo in buoni rapporti, ma non sa i dettagli e non posso certo fargli la rivelazione del secolo.   
Lewis era comprensivo anche se lo conosco e so che non è felice di non potermi vedere, ma per Mick oggi ed anzi questo GP è delicato.   
Sorride coi suoi occhi azzurri che mi ricordano tanto suo padre, così come molti dei suoi lineamenti, cerca di nascondere che voleva tanto fare le prove con l’alpha, ma non possiamo farci niente.   
Il tempo non reggeva.   
\- Ci saranno altre occasioni, sicuramente presto correrai con qualche team. Già lo meriti. - Mick annuisce arrossendo perché non vuole sembrare il tipico ragazzino capriccioso, ma ci è davvero rimasto male.   
Come ricorda suo padre anche in questo.   
Vivere tutto dentro, nascondere, non far trapelare nulla, rimanere concentrato.   
Io ero molto emotivo ed istintivo, vivevo tutto così di petto, come mi veniva.   
Anche la mia adorazione per Michael.   
Quante volte proprio qua in Germania mi ha portato a cena?  
\- Sai sono venuto a cena qua alcune volte con tuo padre. - io e lui abbiamo un patto, si parla di Michael senza problemi. Forzarsi a non farlo sarebbe grottesco e sgradevole, mentre per entrambi è normale farlo.   
Mick sorride.   
\- Cosa prendeva? - Gli brillano gli occhi e so perché. Gli dico cosa prendeva e annuisce, però con piacere noto che non prende lo stesso. Non lo so se non glielo avessi detto cosa avrebbe ordinato. A volte sembra che voglia emularlo, altre no. Credo che cerchi una propria identità nel rispetto di suo padre. Seguire le sue orme come Mick e non come il figlio di Michael.   
È una cosa che gli ho detto qualche anno fa, quando ha iniziato a correre facendo sul serio.   
È come se mi sentissi responsabile di lui, Michael non può seguirlo in questo percorso ma so che vorrebbe e so che è importante avere qualcuno, il proprio padre, una guida che ti dà delle dritte, ti sostiene, ti ascolta.   
\- È così strano iniziare a fare le cose che faceva lui quando era al mio posto. Significa che sto andando davvero nella direzione che volevo, no? - Lo voleva sin da piccolo, quando lo vedeva correre. E lo capisco davvero bene, so cosa prova, lo so seriamente.   
Mick è diventato un mio tifoso quando poi ho vinto i mondiali anche se non ero con la Ferrari. Ero comunque il favorito di Michael, di conseguenza lo ero anche per lui.   
Adesso lentamente, entrando in questo mondo, lo sto aiutando, lo vedo quando posso, lo sento al telefono, cerco di esserci, mi assicuro di come sta.   
Gli do qualche consiglio, molti dei quali sono quelli che mi diede suo padre a suo tempo, ma non glielo dico mai che sono le stesse cose.   
Forse lo sa.   
È giusto che lo faccia. Lui non ha avuto la fortuna di dirglielo, ma so che avrebbe voluto.   
\- Sicuramente sei nella direzione giusta se volevi essere un pilota! - Sdrammatizzo. Questo lo faccio a modo mio, Michael non era un deficiente come me. Mick ride e si rilassa, ormai lo conosco. - Vedrai che avrai altre occasione, è un debutto solo rimandato. Magari dovrai sostituire qualcuno... - Dico sapendo che è la cosa che gli preme. So che ci è rimasto male, oggi. Ci sono rimasto male io.   
\- Sì sì lo so... è che ero così felice ed emozionato... ed invece sono qua in tempo per vedere il record di mio padre eguagliato. Proprio qua. Ma ci pensi? - Mick ride nervoso ed in questo portano da bere, così ci interrompiamo e lo osservo con attenzione.   
\- Come ti senti su questo? - Lo devo sapere, lui mi guarda incerto, in un attimo mille considerazioni che non sa come tirare fuori perché sa che sono amico di Lewis, ma non solo. Allora inizio io. Ricordo che Michael per farmi parlare, lo faceva per primo e scioglieva il ghiaccio. Non è facile parlare ai propri idoli. Non credo di essere il suo, ma di sicuro per lui parlare non è facilissimo. - Per me è strano. Da un lato sono contento per Lewis, se lo merita. - Lui annuisce e si affretta a dire:   
\- Certo che sì! È incredibile, un pilota immenso. Merita tutto quello che sta ottenendo! - Sorrido. So che è sincero, ma so anche cosa c’è oltre questo.   
\- Ma d’altro canto Michael è Michael. Probabilmente Lewis lo supererà ed entrerà ancor più nella storia. E lo merita. Però per me Michael resterà sempre il migliore. -   
Mick sospira triste, libera le emozioni che cercava di nascondere e soffocare pensando fossero fuori luogo od egoiste. Cerca di essere suo padre senza volerlo razionalmente. È un istinto troppo profondo.   
\- Ma i numeri diranno il contrario. Vedere una cosa come preferisci non la rende reale. - Dice poi sincero e amaro, abbassa gli occhi vergognandosi di questo sentimento che non vorrebbe provare. Io sorrido dolcemente, paterno. Arriva la cena e ce la lasciano, aspetto ancora qualche istante poi lui finalmente alza gli occhi timidamente. Mi rivedo in lui in una delle mie serate di crisi con Michael. Quanti consigli che mi ha dato.   
\- I record sono fatti per essere battuti. Un giorno qualcuno batterà quelli che sta facendo Lewis sopra tuo padre. - Lui mi guarda incredulo.   
\- Impossibile battere quelli... -   
\- Perché era possibile battere quelli di tuo padre? Io te lo dico da pilota e tifoso. Nessuno ci credeva! - Lo dico senza paura, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, entrambi ignoriamo le pietanze fumanti che rimandano un delizioso profumino.   
\- E per te davvero va tutto bene? Specie che non sia tu come mio padre era sicuro sarebbe stato? - Mi stringo nelle spalle. Come glielo spiego che per me è più facile proprio perché è Lewis a battere quei record? Che se era chiunque altro l’avrei presa di merda, ma che visto che è l’uomo che amo mi sta bene anche se mi rende triste?   
\- No che non mi va bene, ma non cambierà che le cose andranno così. Lewis è in gamba e lo merita. Devo cercare di guardare le cose positive, a questo punto. Non quelle negative. O non vado più avanti. -   
Mick assorbe ogni parola che gli dico, come facevo io con Michael e così continua spinto da una corrente impetuosa che non lo frena più.   
\- Per te è positivo che sia lui perché sei suo amico e lo ammiri, ma per me cosa dovrebbe essere positivo? - Alzo le spalle e sorrido ancora adulto e paterno.   
\- Mick sono solo numeri. Il fatto che qualcun altro li migliora non significa che tuo padre non è più stratosferico. Non gli toglie valore, lo condivide con un’altra persona meritevole. - Non so come mi sia venuta, questo discorso io e Michael non l’abbiamo mai dovuto affrontare. In quel momento lui era Dio e sapevo lo sarebbe stato a lungo. Lui parla con una persona amica, che ammira, ma che comunque non è il suo idolo. Il suo vero idolo è suo padre, quel padre che non sarà più. O meglio il padre pilota di F1, il padre campione. Quello è il suo idolo.   
\- Tu ami tuo padre anche se non è più quel campione e forse nemmeno lo ricorda... - Gli dico improvviso, forse con una terapia d’urto delle mie. Michael sapeva essere più dolce. Lui sbatte le palpebre e mi guarda perplesso, ci pensa e poi piega la testa ammettendolo.   
\- Beh sì... lo amo anche se il mio mito è il campione che fu... -   
\- Ma il tuo mito resta lo stesso lui. Non è che adesso lo diventa Lewis! - A questo punto Mick capisce e si rilassa con un sorriso addolcito, si morde il labbro e gioca con le posate sul piatto.   
\- Il mio mito resterà mio padre a prescindere. - Mi fa venire le lacrime che trattengo dietro un sorriso, gli occhi mi bruciano e anche i suoi brillano.   
A volte parliamo di lui come se fosse morto, ma non è sbagliato perché una parte di lui è morta realmente. Quel mito, quel campione di F1 che ha fatto sognare generazioni.   
\- Tuo padre ci ha fatto sognare così tanto che continua a farlo. Continuiamo a sognare di essere lui, un giorno, anche se sappiamo guardare in faccia la realtà. - Ovviamente io non ci riuscirò mai, ma la mia voglia di correre e fare bene non è meno intensa di quando avevo tutte le carte per ‘essere Michael’.   
\- Eppure uno di noi ci è riuscito. - Fa riferendosi a Lewis con ammirazione, finalmente, e non più invidia o fastidio.   
\- Solo uno su tutti. Pensa te quanto lo merita. - Perché lo amo troppo ma questo non c’entra. Lo merita comunque. Mick a questo è come se si svegliasse e avesse l’illuminazione, capisce cosa dico ed annuisce sorridendo.   
\- Credi che se mi prendo la libertà per regalare un casco di mio padre a Lewis se vince il GP, sia fuori luogo? - A questo spalanco gli occhi. Cresce e matura molto più in fretta di quanto ci ho messo io.   
Sorrido e immagino già cosa significherà per Lewis ricevere quel casco.   
\- Penso che sarebbe la cosa più bella che potresti fare. E sarebbe quello che farebbe anche lui. - Lui sarebbe qua a tifare per lui, alla fine. Anche se a quel tempo scelse me. Ma dopo che lo guardi anno dopo anno, come fai a non innamorarti di quel pilota di colore che lotta contro tutto e tutti e che è così incredibilmente perfetto?   
\- Sai... - Fa lui dopo un po’ che abbiamo iniziato a mangiare, il tono basso e confidenziale ma non di vergogna. Lo guardo. - speravo un giorno di poterlo dare a te per un’occasione simile. - E niente, ste lacrime devono per forza uscire. A volte mi sembra di aver seppellito i miei sogni, altre credo di averli solo adattati alla realtà.   
\- Spezzerò qualche altro record, ce ne sono così tanti. Ti aspetterò quella volta! - A questo punto tiro fuori l’ottimismo scanzonato alla mia maniera e lui ridacchia.   
\- Sei contento della Racing Points? - Chiede dopo la mia firma ufficiale di qualche settimana fa. Annuisco e a questo punto parliamo della mia nuova avventura e vedo che sta molto attento a non chiedermi come mi sento nel rinunciare alla Ferrari, perché sa cosa significa per me e il fatto che non mi chieda nulla a proposito, mi fa capire che sono già per lui ciò che Michael era per me. Mick lo dice sempre, ma mai come ora ne sono convinto anche io.   
Oggi è andata bene così, nonostante tutto.”

  
/Lew/

“Sto per addormentarmi cullato dal russare di Roscoe nella sua cuccia, quando la chiave magnetica nella porta fa scattare la serratura ed io apro gli occhi.   
È tutto buio, c’è solo la luce del televisore dove sto guardando ancora qualche serie tv con un quarto di cervello.   
Non ci speravo più.  
Se fossi Roscoe ed avessi più di un mozzicone di coda, scodinzolerei senza alzarmi e rido fra me e me pensandolo, perché passando tanto tempo con il mio cane finisco per identificarmi con lui.   
Seb entra e lascia giù tutto facendo piano, non nota che sono sveglio perché non mi sono ancora mosso. Sono tutto storto e a pancia in giù per tre quarti, una gamba piegata, il braccio sotto il cuscino.   
Seb pensa che dormo, non dice nulla, ma va in bagno e quando esce è in boxer pronto per infilarsi sotto le coperte. Saluta Roscoe che alza appena il testone e muove il mozzicone di coda come mi immaginavo a fare io se fossi stato un cane. Poi si infila sotto il piumino.   
Fa un freddo assurdo qua in Germania, questa settimana.   
Con lui entra il vento anche se è solo un’impressione. Rabbrividisco e mi irrigidisco sentendolo che aderisce a me come un guanto, da dietro. Un braccio piegato sotto la testa che si appoggia sulla mia, le labbra mi baciano il collo, sotto l’orecchio, su uno dei miei tatuaggi. L’altro braccio intorno alla vita, le mani sotto la maglietta con cui mi sono messo a letto e quando mi tocca i capezzoli, mi parla facendomi capire che sapeva che ero sveglio.   
\- Non pensavi sarei arrivato in tempo? - Non specifica per cosa, ma io so di che parla e ridacchio spingendomi contro di lui per aderire meglio, il braccio sopra il suo, cerco la mano sotto la mia maglia e intreccio le dita. Giro la testa verso la sua e trovo le sue labbra che bacio.  
\- Per le coccole? - Io sono sempre più romantico di lui.   
\- E pure scopare! - Lui ovviamente è semplicemente lui.   
Io rido e torno a baciarlo, Seb ricambia aprendomi le labbra con le sue, ci veniamo incontro con le lingue e ci intrecciamo mentre si strofina per bene col bacino contro le mie natiche.   
Sorrido mentre ci baciamo e sospiro compiaciuto.   
La televisione parte per conto suo e non diciamo nulla, semplicemente sembra arrivato apposta per farlo e lo fa.   
Non ha molta importanza, quel che conta è che sia qua.   
Mi è mancato da matti, oggi.   
Si abbassa i boxer e fa altrettanto coi miei, poi non si lubrifica e non mi prepara, salta totalmente i preliminari. Semplicemente entra con una spinta. Così come niente fosse.   
Io mi devo inarcare ed aprire nella posizione per aiutarlo, perché non ha messo nemmeno un po’ di saliva. Poteva essere più romantico!  
Mi lamento un attimo smettendo di baciarlo, ma lui non mi permette di ritirarmi, mi prende il labbro fra le sue e succhia, rimango così. Lentamente inizia a muoversi e mentre lo fa noto che è finalmente più dolce.  
Che ‘la scopata’ se ne va e arrivano ‘le coccole’.   
Seb si muove sommesso, lento e dolcemente, striscia in me con calma e senza fretta. Centimetro dopo centimetro mi fa sempre più suo, entra via via fino a che il ritmo sale insieme all’eccitazione, grazie anche alla sua mano che dal petto è scesa sulla mia erezione.   
Semplicemente così, senza dire nulla di che.  
Come è andata? Come sta Mick?   
Non importa.   
Prima io.  
Credo abbiano parlato di me, cosa avranno detto?  
Da come mi sta facendo suo con bisogno e dolcezza insieme, credo che abbia realizzato in qualche modo quanto è orgoglioso e fiero di me.   
Non ha bisogno di dirmelo, so che lo è.   
Ed è il mio motore, la mia benzina, il mio sostentamento.   
Lo sento pulsare e aumenta l’intensità delle spinte, come mi tiene più forte, come affonda con più foga. Capisco che sta per venire e per me è pure il delirio fra il piacere che mi dà da dietro e quello con la mano davanti.   
Alla fine vengo per primo e quando mi sente scaldargli la mano coi gemiti più forti, anche lui viene.   
Alla fine sospiriamo mentre il piacere dilaga e ci investe e ci scalda.   
Fusi per questo istante lunghissimo.   
\- Continua così, non fermarti mai, Lewis. - Il significato di questa frase io lo capisco e mi ingroppa, perché intende avanti verso il record di Michael, il suo Michael.   
Perché nessuno lo vede come Dio più di Seb. Se me lo dice lui, fidanzati o meno, è davvero tanto.   
Così mentre ho una sciocca voglia di piangere, so benissimo che questa domenica ce la farò e sarà un onore. 

\- Come sta Mick? - Seb si stringe nelle spalle mentre mi carezza la schiena sotto il piumino.   
\- Preferiva correre le prove libere, ma sa che ci sarà un’altra occasione. Mi dispiace che l’abbia assaggiato fino all’ultimo senza gustarlo. - Si riferisce al fatto che c’è stata una certa preparazione dietro. È andato alla sede dell’Alpha, ha provato la macchina, ha annusato l’aria del venerdì tutto vestito come un pilota di F1 vero... e poi niente.   
\- Sicuramente avrà altre occasioni. - Concordo dispiaciuto per lui. la mia testa sul suo petto morbido e caldo, gli occhi chiusi a cullarmi da lui mentre penso a quel che vorrei chiedere e dire e che non ho il coraggio.   
\- E lui come sta all’idea che potrei raggiungere il record di Michael? - e per te? Chiedo prendendola larga.   
Seb ci pensa un po’ prima di rispondere.   
\- Sentimenti contrastanti. Non per te, come nel mio caso. - E lui sa che voglio sapere di lui, ma non va nel dettaglio ed io non oso fare questa domanda perché dovrebbe essere sincero e non so se riuscirei a reggere la risposta. - Non aveva mai contemplato che qualcuno potesse uguagliare o superare i record di suo padre, per lui come per me è il suo mito. È difficile. Strano. Ma sa che un record è solo un numero e non significa che lui non sarà più forte, solo che lo sarà anche qualcun altro. - Ovviamente questa riflessione viene da Seb, ma che l’abbia fatto capire a Mick è importante.   
\- È molto bello quello che fai per lui. - So che Michael lo faceva per lui e lo invidiavo tanto. Io non ho avuto un campione del genere a darmi consigli, Keke Rosberg mi adorava però è un po’ diverso in realtà.   
\- Quel ragazzo ha già sofferto molto e meritava suo padre, il mito, in pista a dargli tanti consigli. - Mi rattristo a questo discorso perché so che è triste anche lui, frustrato, ma non possiamo farci nulla.   
\- Però che tu ci sia come ci fu lui per te è bello, è quasi come che una parte di lui ci sia veramente. Lui la sente. - Seb solleva la testa fino a guardarmi, io alzo la mia e lo guardo sorridendo.   
\- Davvero? - Annuisco sereno.   
\- Una parte di Michael vive in lui, il DNA, le qualità, il talento. Ma un’altra vive in te, qualcosa che non puoi trasmettere per nascita ma per vicinanza. Avrebbe voluto esserci per queste fasi della vita di Mick, ma ci sei tu e gli stai dando quella parte che Michael ti ha dato. - A Seb vengono gli occhi lucidi ed io sorrido ancora, gli carezzo la guancia e mi bacia commosso.   
\- È la cosa più bella che potessi dirmi. È molto importante quello che hai detto. - Lo so e lo penso davvero. Ma lo sai anche tu che lo penso.   
\- Ti amo Seby, spero tu torni ad essere felice e avere soddisfazioni in pista, il prossimo anno. Come meriti. - Seb mi abbraccia, la mano sulla nuca, fra le treccine sciolte che scendono giù disordinate, le dita si mettono a giocare con esse ed io mi appoggio di nuovo e mi faccio cullare. Non so come andrà domani, ma sul suo:   
\- Ti amo anche io, domenica devi vincere. - io mi addormento sereno. Adora Michael, ma vuole che vinca lo stesso. 

  
È incredibile che Mick sia qua proprio il gran premio in cui io prendo il record di suo padre. Ed è incredibile che io ci riesca proprio in Germania.   
Il caso ha voluto che lui fosse stato chiamato per fare le libere del venerdì proprio qua, due giorni dopo, davanti a lui qua come spettatore ed ospite speciale, io ho eguagliato il record di suo padre.   
Quella che è pure la casa di Seb, così tanto legato a Michael.   
La vita è proprio stranissima.   
Venerdì Seb è stato tutto per Mick anche perché non avendo poi corso, lui l’ha tirato su perché chiaramente ci sperava di poter fare le prove libere in F1 per la prima volta.   
Per colpa del tempo non ha corso e sicuramente ci sarà rimasto male, ma Seb è stato con lui praticamente sempre e sono anche andati a cena insieme.   
Mi è mancato tutto il giorno, per questo mi ero fatto portare Roscoe così ho passato il tempo con lui da solo, ho recuperato delle serie tv che mi mancavano e così alla fine poi lui è tornato ed è stato con me il resto della notte.  
Mi sono chiesto cosa avesse fatto con lui, di cosa avessero parlato in mia assenza. Ero geloso.   
Certo che lo ero. Invidioso anche.  
Volevo stare con loro, far parte di quella famiglia speciale che è sempre stata un’esclusiva di Seb. Seb è come se fosse Schumacher in seconda per quanto lo adorano e si frequentano.   
Tiene tantissimo a Mick, si sente un po’ il padre della pista, fa per lui ciò che Michael fece per Seb ed è giusto così. Non vorrei fosse diverso, ma mi sento sempre escluso quando sono insieme perché Mick sa che io e Seb siamo amici, ma chiaramente non sa del nostro rapporto e mi dispiace non poter essere con loro.   
Mi sono chiesto tutto il tempo di cosa avevano parlato anche se poi Seb mi ha raccontato, una volta tornato. Ma era come se sapessi che c’era qualcos’altro che non mi diceva. Non so spiegare come mai, io lo sapevo.   
Ed era vero.   
Quando Mick arriva davanti alle telecamere e ai fotografi che ci riprendono e mi consegna uno dei caschi di suo padre, mi viene la commozione su come un’ondata.   
Non ho idea di come possa sentirsi lui, perché io oggi proprio qua ho eguagliato il record di suo padre ed ora lui è qua a rappresentare proprio Michael, perché lui non può esserci.   
Posso solo immaginare come si sente, cosa prova. Sicuramente è un mix di emozioni, fra le quali la delusione per non aver potuto correre venerdì.   
Ma so che Seb gli è stato vicino e gli starà ancora vicino ed ha fatto e farà un eccellente lavoro per tenerlo su e non farlo stare troppo male.   
So che soffre dentro di sé questo ragazzo.  
Essere qua al posto di suo padre per qualcosa che sicuramente avrebbe voluto vedere lui, come tutti noi... e pensare chissà se un giorno sarà lui qua ad essere premiato da me un giorno.   
Sarebbe bello, sarebbe un onore.   
So che sicuramente è emozionato e prova di tutto, ma so che è in buone mani.  
Vorrei correre da Seb dopo di questo, ma ci correrà Mick ed è giusto così, oggi.   
Oggi che per me è un giorno importante ed un onore, devo fare a meno di lui anche se vorrei con tutto me stesso poter perdermi in lui e prendermi un premio speciale.  
Ma sarebbe un premio dolce amaro quello che mi darebbe perché me l’ha detto sinceramente che è tanto orgoglioso e felice per me quanto triste e amareggiato per Michael.  
Michael resterà sempre speciale per lui e vedere che qualcun altro prende il suo record è triste, ma sono contento di aver reso la pillola meno amara essendo io ad averlo fatto.   
Io un uomo di colore, l’unico a correre nella storia della F1, a fare un record del genere nell’anno delle lotte più che mai al razzismo.   
L’anno in cui non mollo la mia crociata. Forse il modo migliore per lottare contro questo razzismo di merda è proprio fare questo record in una disciplina prettamente da bianchi.   
Sono fiero di me. Sto facendo bene.   
Ma non sarei qua da solo, anche se lo so. Sono effettivamente solo qua ora, ma non lo sono. Lui è con me, anche se al momento sta con Mick.   
Mi guardo il casco di Michael che mi ha dato suo figlio e so che Seb avrebbe dato oro per averlo, ma penso anche che ne avrà uno perché Michael aveva scelto Seb e l’avrà fatto dandogli un suo casco in qualche momento, per qualche premiazione speciale. Ne sono sicuro.   
Ma non è questo che intendo.  
Io sono qua a ricevere questo riconoscimento, ma non sono qua per merito solo mio.   
Senza tutto il sostegno ricevuto da chi amo non ci sarei. E Seb di sicuro è uno dei più importanti che mi abbia mai sostenuto.   
Per oggi va così.   
Sono felice, ma non credo di poterglielo dire perché è giusto così.  
Per cui so che sarò davvero felice quando l’abbraccerò la prossima volta.   
Oggi ho fatto un record storico estremamente importante per me, ma non lo posso condividere con la persona più importante della mia vita.   
Va bene così, c’è un certo equilibrio nella vita.   
Doveva andare così.   
Assurdo raggiungere quel record proprio qua, dove sapevamo avrebbe presenziato Mick perché era il GP di casa sua, un GP dove avrebbe potuto debuttare nelle prove.   
Seb si prenderà cura di lui, anche se vorrei tanto almeno un abbraccio da lui. Solo quello. Magari di sfuggita. Lo vorrei davvero.

Esco dalla mia stanza già cambiato in borghese e con il trolley ed il casco rosso di Michael in mano, quando due braccia mi avvolgono da dietro e senza farmi dire e pensare, mi tirano dentro dove ero prima.  
Trattengo il fiato e so subito chi è, per questo escono le lacrime.  
Non me l’aspettavo.   
Nascondo il viso contro il collo, respiro il suo profumo di doccia e chiudo gli occhi che si inondano di lacrime.   
\- Sono così fiero di te. - Le sue parole sono anche peggio.   
So che lo era, ma non pensavo me l’avrebbe detto per qualche stupido motivo che non saprei.   
Non lo so.   
Credevo che oggi sarebbe passato quasi inosservato.   
Invece no.   
Invece ha strappato un momento per me ed è venuto fin qua, mi ha acchiappato al volo apposta.   
Stringo ancora il casco di Michael in mano mentre abbraccio Seb.   
\- Te lo meriti. - Fa poi senza nominare Michael. In questo momento non è il Seb pilota e tifoso, è il Seb fidanzato con me. Sto morendo di gioia.   
\- Davvero? - Dico poi senza trattenermi. Lui sorride, si separa, mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi guarda da vicino con intensità, coi suoi occhi blu che mi danno sempre un colpo all’animo quando li vedo.   
\- Non puoi dubitarne. Non esiste al mondo una persona che avrei voluto condividesse il suo trono. Puoi capire quanto ti amo se ti dico che sono contento del tuo record di oggi? -   
Di solito non diamo peso ai record. Sono solo numeri.   
Ma questo è diverso. A questo ci tenevo perché so che ci teneva tanto anche lui.   
\- Certo che lo capisco. - Mormoro singhiozzando, nascondendo di nuovo il viso contro il suo collo. Lui sorride e mi stringe di nuovo fra le sue braccia calde.   
Adesso la mia gioia è completa.”  



End file.
